


Doctor…who boo

by Doctorwhofangirl101



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, First Person, Omg this will be fun, original fem character’s name is Emily Rosewater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhofangirl101/pseuds/Doctorwhofangirl101
Summary: The TARDIS materialises in your garden
Relationships: 13th Doctor/original fem character





	Doctor…who boo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi please enjoy this   
> *Disclaimer*   
> I do not own doctor who how ever much I wish I did I don’t

I opened my eyes in the darkened room the only light coming from where the curtains were a slit open. The morning sun flooding in onto the floor, my kids are still asleep, thankfully, as I can’t hear any noise downstairs. I pulled back the duvet and let the cold air rush over my body then moved off the bed and pulled on a huge white t-shirt and some black joggers, hair up in a messy bun I wandered down to the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee.

I finished my coffee and decided to go and shower and put some proper clothes on. After my shower I put on a tight fit navy blue t-shirt and some comfy black dance leggings, being a ex-professional dance performer now part time dance teacher comes in handy some times, then went to sit in the garden. The patio stones warm on the bottom of my feet from being bathed in the morning sun, the mad house of children still asleep, this wasn’t surprising as if was 6:30am on a Saturday 

Wheez-whoosh-wheez-whoosh. No I couldn’t be. I’m dreaming. Unless, ow nope definitely awake and there it was the Tardis materialising in my back garden, when it finally landed the door creaked open and the female doctor came sundering out.  
“Did I land in ya back garden? Sorry lost control of the Tardis” she spoke casually   
“Omg it’s you, it’s really you, your the…you t…the…the Doctor” I stuttered   
“Yes I am and you are” she asked  
“Emily Rosewater” I answered   
“Hang on Emily Rosewater? Decendence of Milly Rosewater the woman in red?” She asked  
“That’s me” I said proudly   
“You go down in history” she said  
“I do” I asked “I won’t change anything I would do I swear just tell me why.”  
“For looking after and caring for so many children” she answered bewildered “you took in abandoned children and gave them a home or helped them find one.”  
“Im doing that already don’t worry I currently have 12 kids in the house” I said laughing   
“Your such a wonderful woman” the Doctor said “would you travel with me? Help me look after the lost children of space?”  
“Got enough room for 12 kids?” I asked   
“already Divorced Harry have you?” She asked  
“Yep that bloke was just to full of himself” I muttered  
“So was that a yes?” The doctor asked hopefully   
“Yes that was a yes” I replied “let’s go wake the kids.”


End file.
